Oneshot Koga x Kagome
by Princess-KateWolf
Summary: Après avoir aperçu Inuyasha et Kikyo s'embrasser dans la fôret , Kagome décide de retourner chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle se trouva près du puit mangeur d'os, elle se fit attaquer par un démon... Qui viendra la sauver ? Koga x Kagome


Il fesait nuit dans l'époque féodale , les étoiles étaient bien présente dans le ciel et l'air était doux et serein. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango et Kirara était dans une Cabane construit pour eux, dans le village de le monde étaient étendu quand soudainement, pensant que tout le monde dormait, Inuyasha se leva et sortit sans bruit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune miko n'était pas endormit, pensant trop à ce dernier et à ses sentiments envers lui. Elle decida donc, imitant l'hanyou, de le suivre dans la forê le suivit pendant 10 minutes avant qu'il s'arrête à quelques pieds de la défunte miko , Kikyo. Elle cacha sa présence avec ses pouvoirs de miko , pour qu'ils ne puissent la localiser. Inuyasha se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres de distance. Elle se rapprocha doucement, pour enfin l'enlacer .

\- Kikyo... fit l'hanyou dans une murmure.

\- Inuyasha...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser, et l'approfondit. Kagome ne pouvait le croire. Depuis combien de temps allait-il à sa rencontre. De plus, Inuyasha savait pertinament les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, se briser en milles morceaux, comme si quelqu'un l'aurait poignarder en plein coeur. Elle les observa encore un moment, avant de partir en pleure, courant vers leurs cabanes. Une fois devant celle-ci, elle rentra en silence, prit ses choses pour sortir , mais avant cela, elle laissa un message à sango et aux autres, en leurs disant qu'elle devait partir, et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle l'espèrait , du moins. Elle commença, à se diriger vers le puit , lorsque soudainement, elle ressentit l'aura d'un démon qui s'approcha d'elle à toute allure. Elle ferma les yeux, et attendait que le choque se fasse, mais rien se passa. Elle entendit seulement une chose tomber lourdement au sol. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir Koga se tenir en face d'elle, et le démon mort un peu plus loin. Koga est le chef de la tribut des loups de l'est. Il a de longs cheveux noir attaché en queux de cheval, de très beaux yeux bleu cérulien ainsi qu'une peau bronzée. Il avait également une musculature bien prononcée. Il était amoureux d'elle, et elle le savait.

\- Que fais-tu ici seule , Kagome ? lui demanda-t-il , inquièt, en lui prenant les mains, comme à l'habitude

\- Je... je voulais retourner chez moi... dit-elle, avec tristesse

\- Qu'il a-t-il ? C'est encore ce clébard qui ta encore fait du mal?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille

\- Enfaite... je l'ai surpris.. avec Kikyo...Ça me fait mal, tellement mal.

Pour seul réponse, le jeune démon-loup l'enlaça et la réconforta tant bien que mal. Il joua dans ses cheveux , ses magnifique cheveux de jaie,et il embrassa le front de la jeune fille qui se trouvait contre lui , tout en maudissant l'hanyou. Comment pouvait-il faire tant de mal, à la femme que lui, Koga , prenait pour une perle rare. S'il serait à ça place, il ne ferait jamais rien pour compromettre le bien-être et la sécurité de la jeune Miko. Kagome pleurait contre le torse du démon-loup. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et fut blesser. Koga pouvait voir toute la douleur qu'elle ressantait à travers ses magnifiques yeux brun, et cela lui fesat mal de voir la femme qu'il aimait souffrir autant. Habituellement, c'est yeux brillait toujours de bonheur et de gaièté. Maintenant il brillait à cause des larmes. Il essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui menacait de glisser sur son magnifique visage.

\- Kagome, Si tu en as l'envie, tu peux toujours venir avec moi, quelques jours avec mon clan.

\- Tu es sûr ? ma présence ne dérangera personne ? demanda la jeune Kagome

\- Bien sûr que non! Le clan t'acceptera toujours, et t'aime déjà beaucoup.

\- Très bien alors...

Koga prit alors kagome comme une princesse, et courra vers son territoire. Ils passèrent par la forêt, qui à cette heure de la nuit , était silencieuse et éclairé par la Lune. Ils ne prirent pas plus de 10 minutes pour se rendre à la montagne où le clan de Koga résidait. Il entra dans la grotte et alla directement vers sa hutte personelle, ignorant Ginta et Hakkaku. Il déposa Kagome dans son lit de fourrure et sortit, pour discuter avec ces deux derniers.

\- Alors Koga, comment ça soeur-Kagome est ici? demanda Ginta

\- Le clébard lui à encore fait du mal. Un jour , je lui ferais payer...

Il laissa donc les deux démon loup, leur ordonnant de le laisser tranquille avec Kagome, puisqu'elle devait se reposer. Il retourna dans sa hutte, et se coucha près de Kagome. Elle pleurait encore. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son coeur se serra à la vue de Kagome, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Sans le vouloir, une larme glissa sur le visage du jeune démon, ce qui étonna la jeune fille, puisqu'il ne montrait jamais aucun signe de faiblesse. Il prit Kagome contre lui et essuya ses larmes, qui laissait des traces sur les joues de la jeune miko, qui à l'habitude était rose. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie, était là, contre lui, comme éteinte.

\- Kagome... n'oublie jamais cela... Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, et te voir comme ça me fait terriblement mal.

\- Pardon Koga... Merci de t'inquiété pour moi.

\- Cela est tout naturelle, ma très chère Kagome. Nous devrions essayer de dormir maintenant, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Oui, tu as raison Koga-kun, dit elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le jeune démon.

Elle se colla un peu plus sur lui, et s'endormit en un clin d'oeil, épuisé des récents évenements. Kouga ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Inuyasha pouvait choisir une fille morte, pendant qu'une l'aimait à en mourrir. Pour Koga, aucune autre fille ne pouvait rivaliser avec Kagome. Au départ, quand il l'avait enlevé pour retrouver le morceaux de la perle de Shikon, Il voulait la faire sienne pour ses dons de miko, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaitre, il tomba amoureux d'elle. Amoureux de ce qu'elle était, une jeune fille courageuse, avec le coeur sur la main. Il la colla encore plus à lui, avant de lui aussi s'endormir, son visage nicher dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain matin, Kagome se révailla lentement, s'étira comme un félin et se leva tranquillement. Elle se tourna pour apercevoir que Koga était déjà partit. Elle sortit de la groupe pour voir Ginta et Hakkaku. Il se dirigea alors vers elles.

\- Kagome-neesan! dirent-ils en choeur.

\- Salut les garçon! Savez-vous où est Koga ? dit-elle timidement.

\- Il est partit chasser. Il nous a demander d'aller le chercher quand tu serais reveillée Nee-san ! dit Ginta

-Eumm.. D'accord , mais ce n'est pas nécessaire,Dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- C'est Koga qui a insisté pour qu'on aille le chercher à ton reveil, répondit Hakkaku

Les deux jeunes loup partirent donc vers la forêt. Pendant ce temps, elle s'asseya sur une roche et regarda le ciel d'un bleu si clair.L'air souleva légerement sa chevelure qui dancait au grés du vent. Après un certain temps, Koga revînt avec un sanglier sur l'épaule et quelques baies commestibles pour Kagome, pensant qu'elle aimerait bien ses baies. Il donna le sanglier à Ginta, qui se pressa de rentrer dans la grotte en compagnie d'Hakkaku, laissant donc les deux seuls. Koga se rapprocha doucement de Kagome.

\- Alors, Est-ce que ça va mieux Kagome? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux! Merci d'être là pour moi Koga.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi , Kagome. Tu peux en être certaine! dit-il de sa voix séduisante.

Elle se rapprocha soudainement de lui, et noua ses bras à l'entour de son cou. Elle enfouie son visage dans son torse et resta comme ça pendant un long moment, profitant du réconfort que lui procurait le jeune démon. Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais non! Elle ne devait plus pleurer pour Inuyasha... Elle devait l'oublier et passer à autre choses.

\- Je ne dois plus penser à lui... Il a préféré Kikyo, mais il ne sais pas ce qu'il manque! Et en plus... Koga est là pour moi... pensa-t-elle.

\- Kagome, si tu en as envie, il y a une source d'eau chaude pas très loin. Je peux t'y conduire.

-Euhhh... dit-elle pas trop convaincu

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais surveillez les alentours, personnes ne viendra te regarder. Sinon il gouterons à ma colère, dit-il

\- Alors d'accord ! Cela me fera du bien, dit-elle énergiquement

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la grotte, pour que kagome puisse prendre ses choses dans son énorme sac à dos jaune. Une fois qu'elle ait prit ses vêtement de rechange ainsi que savon et shampoing, Koga la prit dans ses bras et couru vers la source d'eau chaude. La source se trouvait tout près, puisque cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre. Une fois sur place, il laissa Kagome, en lui disant que s'il y avait quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'a crier et il viendrait de suite, mais contre toute attente, elle lui demanda de rester. Il rougit fortement, mais accepta.

\- Je vais me déshabiller, tu n'as qu'a te retourner, dit-elle

Il se retourna donc, le temps que la jeune miko se dévêtit. Une fois fait, elle se laissa glisser lentement dans l'eau chaude de la source. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Koga s'assit près de l'étendu d'eau , et laissa tremper ses pieds, détournant le regard. Il fût heureux de voir que la femme qu'il aimait allait mieux. Elle semblait apaiser et sereine.

\- Koga est tellement protecteur envers moi.. Il a toujours été là pour moi...En plus il faut se l'avouer, il est vraiment beau. Et ses yeux bleu comme l'océan..mais pourquoi je rougis ? pensa-t-elle

\- Koga.. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi.

\- Kagome... Je te l'ai toujours dit et je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu le comprenne, Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Tu es la seule femme que je veux comme partenaire. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour que je t'ai vu. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de sentir les fragments de la perle, mais parce que tu es toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans toute ma vie. T'avoir rencontré m'a fait changer la perception que j'avais des humains.

Le coeur de Kagome battait très fort contre sa poitrine, en entendant le prince des loups faire sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait son coeur réagir ainsi. En y pensant bien, elle se verait bien passer sa vie à ses côtés. Un homme aimant, protecteur , attentionné. Elle n'aurait jamais eu cela avec Inuyasha, jamais. En plus, une tribut qui l'a déjà accepter parmis eux. Mais l'aimait-elle ? Là était la question. Tout les moments où Koga venait la sauvée, où il lui déclarait ses sentiments au yeux de tous revint dans son esprit, son coeur battait tellement vite et fort, elle avait le rouge au se changer les idées, elle sortit de l'eau pour s'habiller pour ensuite rejoindre Koga un peu plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la hutte pour manger. Kagome lui prit soudainement la main. Koga fut surpris, mais ne le fit pas paraître. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, qui fit battre le coeur de la jeune humaine. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à la hutte de la tribut. En arrivant, les autres loups étaient surpris de voir leur Prince tenir la main de la miko, mais heureux aussi. Sur le feu, le sanglier rotissait, laissant une bonne odeur de viande grillé. Le démon s'assit sur le sol, devant le feu, et Kagome s'assit entre les jambes de Koga et se colla à lui. Elle rougit fortement, mais elle était bien dans les bras du jeune loup. Il joua dans les cheveux noir et soyeux de Kagome. C'était un geste doux et tendre. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou du démon. Elle se sentait tellement apaiser et au moins, à ce moment là, elle ne pensait plus à Inuyasha !

Du côté d'Inuyasha , ils se demandaient tous quand Kagome allait revenir parmis eux. Ils se demandaient aussi pourquoi la jeune fille était partit si soudainement, durant la nuit. Shippo s'inquietait beaucoup pour la jeune miko qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Elle avait toujours été attentionné avec lui, avec tout le monde en faite.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la chercher Inuyasha? demanda le jeune renard, inquièt comme à son habitude.

\- Pffff, pourquoi j'irais ? réponda-t-il avec fureur, C'est elle qui est partit.

\- Mais si elle s'est fait attaquer avant d'aller dans le puit? répondit sagement Miroku

\- Elle avait surment une bonne raison de quitter ainsi , répliqua Sango.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que l'information se rende jusqu'au cerveau de l'hanyou. Il partit à la course , suivit de ses camarades. Ils couraient tous à travers la fôret pour se rendre dans la clairière où se trouvait le puit. Une fois arrivés, ils virent avec effroie qu'il y avait une carcasse de démon qui jonchait sur le sol. Inuyasha s'approcha lentement du démon mort. Il renifla l'air et son visage se crispa d'un coup. Il sentait faiblement l'odeur de Kagome, mais ce qu'il sentait le plus, c'était l'odeur du prince des loups. Il grogna avant de fixer la montagne au loins, la montagne où se trouvait la hutte de la tribut des loups. Les autres le fixèrent avec inquiétudes. C'était rare de voir Inuyasha si furieux qu'il l'était à ce moment même.

\- Alors Inuyasha? demanda timidement le petit démon-renard.

\- Ce satané loup est venu la chercher... Je sens l'odeur de Koga et de Kagome en direction de la montagne appartenant à Koga, dit-il en grognant.

\- Que veux-tu faire alors, Inuyasha? demanda Sango

\- Aller la chercher, Que croyez-vous? Que je vais la laisser avec ce foutu loup ? demanda-t-il furieux

Le reste du groupe approuvèrent la décision du mi-démon et se dirigea donc vers la montagne. Sango , Miroku et shippo se trouvaient sur le dos de Kirara, tandis que Inuyasha courrait à vive allure, au sol. À cette vitesse, cela ne prit pas très longtemps pour que le groupe se retrouve devant l'entrée de la caverne. Koga se tenait devant eux, Kagome se trouvait un peu plus derrière. Elle regarda Inuyasha avec tristesse. Il la regardait également droit dans les yeux, avec fureur et imcompréhension.

\- Kagome! Pourquoi es-tu partit soudainement? demanda le jeune Shippo, en se jettant dans ses bras .

\- Il fallait que je m'éloigne ... pour penser, dit-elle avec tristesse , tout en tenant Shippo dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant que tu as eu le temps de penser, il est temps de repartir, dit Inuyasha, avec impatience, tout en fesant un pas vers elle.

Koga se plaça entre Inuyasha et sa Kagome. Il le toissa du regard d'un aire mauvais.

\- Tasse toi , sale loup ! , mais le jeune loup resta là , et ne bougea pas d'un seul poil, Si tu ne veux pas t'enlever de là gentillement, je devrais employer la force !

Il degaina son tetsusaiga et bondit vers l'arrière. Koga en fit de même, avant d'ordonner à Ginta et Hakkaku de veiller sur Kagome, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser lors du combat. Cette dernière s'inquiètait tellement pour les deux garçons. Ils allaient commencer le combat, quand Kagome se lança entre les deux.

\- Arrêtez ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas voir aucun de vous deux se blesser!

\- Alors reviens avec nous! lança Inuyasha

\- Je ne peux pas... Pas pour le moment du moins... dit-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

\- Et pourquoi pas?! demanda-t-il haineux, envers le démon-loup

\- Parce que je t'ai vue avec Kikyo! Crétin! dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Le jeune hanyou voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula. On voyait de la tristesse et du regret dans les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Il détourna la tête, blesser du geste de cette dernière. Elle l'avait donc vu avec Kikyo. Il aime encore Kikyo, il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier... mais il aimait également Kagome. Que devait-il faire ?

\- Regarde Kagome... Je t'aime vraiment, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre vous deux. Ça m'est impossible.

\- Si tu n'ai pas capable de choisir, c'est que tu n'as pas réellement des sentiments pour moi Inuyasha ! Alors vas t'en pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Très bien...

Sango la prit dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter que tout allait bien se passer. Shippo sauta dans les bras de Kagome en pleurant. Miroku lui donna un câlin en lui disant de bien réfléchir à tout ça. Ils partirent donc par la suite, en la saluant de la main. Inuyasha la regarda une dernière fois,tristement, avant de détourner le regard et partir. Kagome s'éffondra sur le sol en pleure. Koga s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit entre ses bras. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Koga. Il la souleva et l'emmena sous les yeux inquiet de Ginta et Hakkaku. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit de fourrure et se coucha près d'elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Inuyasha. Il affirmait l'aimer, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir entre elle et Kikyo. Comment pouvait-il faire autant de mal à Kagome...Regardant encore la belle endormit à ses côtés, il décida de dormir, mais Kagome commença à bouger, et son visage se crispait. Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensible. Ne sachant quoi faire, il fit ce qui pensait être le mieux et la colla un peu plus près de lui tout en murmurant à son orreil qu'il était là pour elle. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et ses tremblement cessèrent progressivement, puis son sommeil redevînt paisible. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de celle qu'il aimait , laissant au passage un baiser sur le front de la jeune miko avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Koga se reveilla en premier, mais il resta à observer la jeune fille endormit dans ses bras. Il la trouvait si belle. Elle avait l'aire si paisible et apaisé lorsqu'elle dormait. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux de la miko d'un geste doux et protecteur. Il l'embrassa lentement sur le front et nicha son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure de Kagome. Il renifla les cheveux de jaie de la jeune endormie. Elle sentait si bon. Elle avait une odeur agréable pour le Démon-loup. Il resta là, à humer son odeur, quand elle se mit à bouger et se reveiller lentement. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Koga l'observer. Ses joues devint légèrement rose, dû à la proximiter de leurs visages et elle détourna légerement les yeux.

\- Bon matin Koga, dit-elle gênée

\- Bon matin à toi aussi Kagome , lui répondit-il d'une voix bienveillante

Le coeur de la jeune fille battait si fort contre sa poitrine, ainsi que celui du prince des loups. Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleu océan de Koga. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle approcha ses lèvres de ceux du démon-loup, pour enfin les déposer timidement dans un doux baiser. Il fut d'abord choqué, mais se laissa aller et l'embrassa en retour. Le baiser était chaste, pour ensuite devenir endiablé. Il se colla plus en plus contre elle et appronfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Leurs langues dansaient l'un contre l'autre, procurant un immense plaisir aux deux jeunes. La chaleur commençait à monter autour d'eux. Il caressait la hanche de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle laissait courir ses mains contre son torse musclé. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles. Il commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune Kagome , qui frémit sous ses baisers.

\- Koga, gémit-elle

\- humm , marmonna-t-il contre son cou.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et encore, son coeur battait si vite et si fort, qu'elle croyait que son organe voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant avec Inuyasha. Mon coeur ne battait pas si fort et si vite. Et de toute façon, il ne m'as jamais désiré. Peut-être que mes sentiments pour lui, est également dû au fait que je sois la réincarnation de Kikyo! Tout s'expliquerait ! pensa-t-elle. Koga?

\- Oui?

\- Je... En faite.. Je crois t'aimer... dit-elle timidement

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il , choqué

\- En y pensant bien... Je suis la réincarnation de Kikyo , donc une partie d'elle est en moi, donc se serait peut-être ses sentiments qui m'ont été transmit. C'est pour ça que je croyais aimer Inuyasha, mais enfaite, c'est toi que j'aime! Quand je suis près de toi, mon coeur se m'est à battre si fort et si vite... Comment je n'ai pas pu mon apercevoir avant...

\- Kagome ? demanda-t-il encore surpris

Pour celle réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit à son étreinte et la colla à lui. Il était si heureux que c'est sentiments soit partagé! Il laissa ses mains jouer dans les cheveux de sa partenaire , tandis qu'elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Leur baiser était langoureux et passionné. Il se séparèrent par manque d'air. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux , avec passion et amour.

\- Koga, j'aimerai que tu rencontre ma famille.

\- Bien sûr! Tout ce que tu veux beauté , répondit-il avec amour.

\- J'aimerai bien y aller maintenant , en même temps, j'irais parler aux autres...

\- C'est d'accord

Il se lèverent donc , prit les choses de kagome , que koga mit sur ses épaules et sortirent de la caverne. En sortant, Ginta et Hakkaku rejoigna les nouveaux tourteraux devant l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Kagome nee-san , vous partez ? dirent-ils en choeur

\- Je vais l'as porter dans son monde et rencontrer sa famille. Puisqu'elle est devenue ma femme, répondit Koga fière.

\- C'est vrai Kagome nee-san? demanda Ginta heureux pour son chef

\- On peut dire, même si nous ne sommes pas officiellement lier , répondit-elle heureuse et timide.

\- Je vous laisse la charge du clan pendant mon absence.

Koga prit Kagome dans ses bras comme une princesse et coura vers le village de kaede. Ils traversèrent la forêt pour arriver dans le village quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois arriver, il déposa lentement Kagome au sol et lui tena la main et marchèrent donc main dans la main dans le village. Il se dirigèrent vers la cabane de la vieille dame. Une fois devant, Kagome prit une grande respiration et rentra dans la hutte. Inuyasha se trouvait là ainsi que Shippo, Miroku et Sango.

\- Euh.. Salut.. dit-elle timidement.

\- Alors ?! Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir, demande Inuyasha avec furiosité.

\- Oui.. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi Inuyasha, était enfaite le simple fait que je sois la réincarnation de Kikyo. Elle m'a transmit ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru ressentir de l'amour pour toi.

\- Cela est fort possible, répondit le moine du groupe.

\- De toute manière, tu m'aime parce que je suis sa réincarnation, mais le seul lien qui nous unit réellement inuyasha est celui de l'amitié...

Inuyasha sembla perdu pendant un instant. Avait-elle raison ? L'aimait-il seulement à cause qu'elle est la réincarnation de kikyo? Il rependa à tout les moments passer avec Kagome, mais le visage de Kikyo lui revenait toujours en mémoire.

\- Je... crois que tu as raison Kagome... dit Inuyasha, perdu

\- J'ai trouvé qui j'aimais vraiment, répondit-elle, en regardant Koga

Sango s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle était heureuse qu'elle ait trouver enfin quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de sa précieuse amie. Shippo sauta aussi au bras de Kagome et regarda Koga dans les yeux.

\- Si tu fais du mal à Kagome, ça va aller mal Koga ! dit le petit renard

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrais blesser Kagome. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur , et ce pour toujours.

\- Tu es mieux parce sinon moi aussi je te ferais la peau, dit Inuyasha

\- Ça va les garçons. Je retourne chez moi , avec Koga. Il va rencontrer ma famille et ensuite on revient, dit-elle heureuse que tout soit reglé.

Ils quittèrent donc la hutte en saluant les amis de Kagome et se dirigèrent vers le puit. Ils marchaient main dans la main, heureux tout les deux. Elle souriait tendrement en regardant son amoureux . Il la regarda aussi et lui sourit, sourire qui la fit fondre. Il était si séduisant et attirant, surtout avec son magnifique sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

\- Tu sais que tu es beau Koga?! dit-elle en souriant

\- Et toi, sais-tu que tu es aussi belle qu'une déesse ? Elles devraient même être jalouse de ta beauté, Kagome.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, émue parce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'arrêta également pour lui faire face. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleu et l'enlaça.

\- Je t'aime Koga ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ai jamais dit.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma Kagome , et je te le dis parce que c'est la vérité...

Il prit donc la main de sa partenaire et marcha jusqu'a se trouver devant le puit mangeur d'os. Ils sautèrent main dans la main , dans le puit. Ils traversèrent l'espace temps, pour finalement attérir dans le puit du sanctuaire. Koga prit Kagome dans ses bras et sauta hors du puit. Une fois sortit du puit, Kagome prit la main de Koga et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa Koga entrer.

\- Maman! Sota ! Grand-père! Je suis rentrée! cria-t-elle dans la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sota apparru dans le couloir et regarda Koga de façon perplexe.

\- Euh Kagome? dit-il en regardant Koga

\- Sota, voici Koga ! C'est le prince de la tribut des loups. Koga, voici mon petit frère.

\- Kagome... Il a beaucoup plus de classe qu'Inuyasha! dit-il avec Admiration, tandis que Koga bomba légèrent le torse, fière de lui. Alors, c'est ton petit ami?

\- Eum.. On peut dire ça comme ça! dit-elle, gêner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la mère de Kagome sortit de la cuisine pour venir accueillir sa fille, ainsi que son compagnon. Elle serra fortement ça mère dans ses bras avant de faire les présentations.

\- Maman, Voici Koga. Koga, je te présente ma mère. C'est ... euh... comment dire...

\- C'est le petit copain de Kagome! dit Sota

\- Tu sais les choisir Kagome! Heureuse de pouvoir te compter parmis notre Famille Koga , dit-elle heureuse

\- Moi de même. Je vous promet de prendre soin de Kagome. Je ne laisserai jamais rien lui faire du mal!

\- Je n'en doute pas le moindrement.

\- Maman, Koga est le prince de la tribut des loups de l'est.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Quand le grand père de kagome rencontra Koga , il faillit avoir une crise de coeur, mais il se présenta tout de même au nouveau venu dans la famille. Suite à leurs discussion, Kagome monta les escaliers , entrainant Koga à sa suite et allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière eux, et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit douillet. Koga s'assit près d'elle , sur le lit et caressa doucement le dos de sa douce. Il s'étendit au près d'elle et se colla. Ils étaient donc coller l'un à l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux. On pouvait percevoir l'amour que l'un portait pour l'autre. Elle se noyait dans les yeux bleu de son compagnon. Il mit une main sur sa taille et nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille , en laissant au passage des baisers fièvreux dans le cou. Elle vira au rouge et se leva subittement, ayant des pensées assez perverse à l'instant, imaginant des trucs pas très saint.

\- Bon ... euh... Je vais prendre un bain, je reviens dans pas longtemps! Tu n'as qu'a rester ici , dit-elle gêner.

Elle prit donc quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle s'y enferma. Elle devait se changer les idées, elle fit donc couler de l'eau chaude , avant de se déshabiller et se glisser dans la baignoire. Elle se détentit immédiatement en sentant l'eau caresser sa peau nacré. Il fallait le dire, Kagome avait une anatomie féminine assez developpée. Elle avait un corps gracile et avait des formes où il le fallait. Un corps qui pourrait rendre n'importe quel homme fou de désir. Elle resta une dizaine de minutes encore dans le bain, avant d'en sortir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas penser c'était qu'elle n'avait pas prit ses habits. Elle n'avait apporté qu'une serviette. Elle enrola donc la serviette autours d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa Chambre. Elle referma la porte, avant de s'appercevoir que Koga la fixait, bouche bée et aussi rouge qu'une tomate, dû à la tenue que portait sa tendre moitié

\- J'ai oublier de prendre des habits...dit-elle timidement.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son armoir , sous le regard désireux de Koga. Elle prit une belle robe fleurie noire. Elle regarda Koga, et lui fit signe de se tourner, pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il se tourna donc et entreprit de mettre sa robe.

\- Tu peux te retourner maintenant Koga.

Il se retourna donc vers elle et la regarda avec émerveillement. Il la trouvait sublime dans cet habit. Il la trouvait toujours sublime , enfaite. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, collant son corps le plus possible de la jeune fille. Le désir montait considérablement entre les deux amoureux. Elle dû rompre le baiser, sinon elle aurait pu aller plus loin avec lui. À cette pensée, son coeur battait vite contre sa cage thoraxique, ce que remarqua Koga grâce à son ouie. Des images d'elle et de Koga se trouvant dans des positions assez provocante défila dans son esprit. Elle secoua vivement la tête et chassa ses idées perverses.

\- Je vais prendre quelques truc pour les mettres dans mon sac , ensuite nous pouvons retourner dans l'ère féodale !

\- Très bien !

Elle prit de la nourriture, des vêtements de rechange , quelques objets plus ou moins utile et referma son sac. Kagome allait prendre son sac et le poser sur ses épaules, mais Koga la dévança et le prit entre ses mains. Elle le remercia avant de prendre la main de son homme et descendre les escaliers . Elle salua sa mère, son grand-père ainsi que son petit frère Sota et sortit hors de la maison en compagnie de Koga. Il entrèrent dans la petite maison où le puit se dressait et sautèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur du puit.

~x~

Ils resortèrent du puit, pour se retrouver dans la clairière de l'époque féodale. Une brise légère vînt soulever doucement les cheveux de la jeune miko. L'air était frais et venait caresser délicatement leurs peaux. Elle prit une grande respiration, avant de demander à Koga s'il pouvait passer à la hutte de Kaede, pour voir Shippo et les autres. Bien sûr, Koga accepta sans hésitation. Ils partirent donc vers la hutte de la vieille dame. En fois en face de l'habitation, ils rentrèrent. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Shippo se retrouve dans les bras de la jeune fille.

\- Hey Shippo ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué Kagome! dit-il en se plaignant.

\- Mais je ne suis partie que pour 2 heures, dit-elle en riant

Elle fit promener ses yeux à travers la cabane pour s'appercevoir qu' Inuyasha n'etait pas présent. Tanpis!

\- Alors... Je vais passer quelques jours dans la tribut de Koga, et je reviendrais vous voir. D'accord?

Miruko et Sango approuvèrent certainement, mais le jeune renard pleurnichait légerement. Cela fesait de la peine à Kagome, de le voir ainsi. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. Voyant l'air désespéré du jeune démon-renard. Koga prit une décision.

\- Kagome, si tu veux, Il pourrais venir avec nous. Cela ne dérangera pas la tribut, j'en suis sur!

\- Sans Blague?! Alors Shippo? Tu veux venir avec nous? dit-elle avec émerveillement

\- Oui! cria-t-il de joie

Kagome serra le petit renard dans ses bras et Koga fut heureux de voir sa compagne épanouie. Il donnerait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour la rendre la femme la plus heureuse qui puisse exister. C'est donc en saluant les amis de Kagome, que le trio partirent vers l'est, où se trouvait la meute de Koga. Il marchèrent pendant une demie-heure, avant d'arriver à la montagne appartenant aux territoire des loups de l'est. Koga prit Kagome et shippo dans ses bras, sans oublier le sac jaune de la jeune lycéenne et bondit pour se rendre à l'entré de la caverne. Il déposa délicatement sa douce ainsi que le petit renard, Avant de faire face à Ginta ainsi qu'Hakkaku. Il prit donc la parole pour leurs annoncer que le jeune Kitsune fesait maintenant partie de la tribut, et que si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait au petit démon, il s'occuperait personellement de cette personne. Shippo repèra vite fait des petits louveteaux jouer ensemble et alla donc jouer avec eux. Il souriait de tout ses dents et riait aux éclats. Il avait l'air si heureux. Kagome s'approcha lentement de Koga et l'embrassa la joue. Il se retourna vers elle et elle prit la parole.

\- Je voulais te remercier Koga, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, et pour avoir permis à Shippo de venir ici! Je t'en suis indéfiniment reconnaissante!

\- Je fais ça , parce que je veux te rendre heureuse, voilà tout.. dit-il d'un regard sérieux.

Pour seule réponse, Kagome embrassa son beau Koga. Elle noua délicatement ses bras autour de son cou, et Koga mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune Kagome et retourna son baiser. Ce baiser était passionné et endiablé. La chaleur commença monter dans le corps de la miko et Koga le ressentit, le rendant dingue. S'il aurait pu, il l'aurait prit immédiatement. Il lui aurait fait l'amour sur le champ! Il sentit sa virilité se durcir par l'excitation, mais il devait absolument controler son instint animal. Il ne voulais pas brusquer Kagome, puisqu'elle n'était certainement pas prête. Il se sépara donc de Kagome, et s'éloigna un peu d'elle et ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Euh... Koga, est ce que ça va? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète

\- Je.. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, dit-elle sans grande conviction.

~x~

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant le ciel d'une couleur orange. Le repas était servit. Kagome s'asseya entre les jambes de Koga, assez collé à lui. Shippo était assis près d'eux, ainsi que Ginta et Hakkaku. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Koga était heureux, que pouvait-il demander de plus, que d'avoir la femme de ses rêves collé à lui de cette façon. Encore plus, que pouvait-il demander de plus que ses sentiments soit partagé! Il était comme dans un rêve. Depuis sa première rencontre avec elle, il en était tombé fou amoureux. Ses long cheveux noir , ses yeux brun étincelants, sa peau de porcelaine... Tout d'elle l'avait attiré. Elle devait se l'avouer, il l'avait attiré également, c'était surtout les yeux de Koga qui l'avait attiré au départ. Elle s'y perdait facilement, comme si elle naviguait sur l'océan, en plus de percevoir tout les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais bon passons. Ils avaient tous fini de manger et il commençait à se faire tard. Shippo se frotta les yeux avant de se frotter les yeux. Il sauta dans les bras de Kagome, qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il alla se coucher avec les autres louveteaux et s'endormit immédiatement. Koga prit la main de Kagome et se dirigea Hors de la grotte. Kagome était curieuse, mais ne dit rien et suiva le démon-loup. Ils marchèrent donc dans la forêt avant de se retrouver devant une caverne. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur , et Kagome fut suprise de voir un lit de fourrure ainsi qu'un endroit pour faire un feu. La jeune fille se coucha dans le lit de fourrure, pendant que Koga fit un feu, pour les réchauffer. Une fois que ce fut fait. Il alla se coller à la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur le lit de fortune. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et le baiser devînt vite remplie d'émotion. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui, tout en l'embrassant. La chaleur montait très vite entre les deux amoureux. Avec ses sens, Koga sentit que Kagome était excité. Il en devenait dingue.

\- Koga, Prend moi! dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, remplie de désir.

\- Tu en es sûre Kagome? Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus me retenir... Et tu deviendra ma partenaire pour le reste de ta vie...

\- J'en suis sûre Koga... dit-elle avec désire. Je t'en supplie, prend moi maintenant

Koga embrasse donc la jeune fille d'un baiser chargé d'amour et de désire. Il laissa parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Kagome, et elle en fit de même. Il retourna Kagome pour pouvoir se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour laisser des baisers fièvreux dans le cou gracile de la miko. Il enleva délicatement le chandail de la lycéenne, avant de continuer ses baisers. Elle enleva son sous-vêtement en dentelle noir, laissant ses seins nue devant le jeune démon loup. Il prit l'un des seins en bouche et le lècha distraitement, tandis qu'il joua avec l'autre de son autre main.

\- Ah... Koga.. gémit-elle

Il retira la jupe de son amante, ainsi que son sous-vêtement également en dentelle noir. Elle se trouva donc nue devant Koga, elle rougit légèrement, dû à la gêne et à la chaleur qui se trouvait dans la grotte. Il embrassa son ventre pour descendre lentement vers l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il commença à lêcher l'intimité , ce qui fit crier Kagome de plaisir. C'était si bon, elle eut son premier orgasme en un rien de temps, tout en criant le nom de son amant. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements avec hâte. Lorsqu'elle enleva les vêtements du démon-loup, elle put voir combien elle l'excitait, voyant qu'il avait une grosse érection. Elle prit l'objet de ses désirs en bouche et fit de mouvement très lent, pour le torturer. Il grogna de plaisir. Elle alla de plus en plus vite avec ses mouvements, mais avant qu'il éjacule, il la releva et l'embrassa, avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle et de la pénétrer avec douceur, sachant qu'elle était encore pure. Quand Koga perça l'hymen de la jeune fille, qui laissa quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassant, avant de faire des va et vient avec lenteur et délicatesse. Après un certain moment, la douleur laissa place au plaisir. Elle le fit savoir en gémissant. Il accelera donc la cadence en allant de plus en plus vite. Elle eut un second orgasme , et lorsque Koga fut sur le point d'éjaculer, ses canines s'allongèrent et il marqua Kagome comme étant sa partenaire de vie. Il éjacula en elle et se laissa tomber sur Kagome. Ils étaient en sueur et épuisé. Il se retira d'elle et se coucha à ses cotés, avant de lêcher distraitement la marque sur le cou de son amante.

\- Je t'aime Koga, dit-elle heureuse

\- Je t'aime aussi Ma Kagome, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tout les deux s'endormirent en un clin d'oeil, épuisé de leurs ébats amoureux.

Quelques mois passa depuis cette merveilleuse soirée, neuf mois pour être exact. La lune se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel, Kagome et Koga se trouvaient dans la hutte de kaede. La jeune fille était tomber enceinte après cette soirée là. Elle était couchée à même le sol, poussant de toute ses forces pour faire sortir le petit être d'elle. Cela fesait déjà quelques heures que le travail était commencé. Elle était en sueur, avait les joues rouge dû à l'effort qu'elle devait faire. Koga se trouvait à ses côtés ainsi que sango et Kaede, qui aidait pour l'accouchement. Koga regardait avec inquiétude sa partenaire. Elle semblait tellement souffrir, que celui lui fit mal au coeur.

\- Je suis là pour toi , ma Kagome... Ne t'inquiète pas... dit-il , essayant de la réconforter.

Elle continua à pousser, encore et encore. Soudainement un crie se fit entendre et puis des pleures par la suite. Kaede prit le petit être, le nettoya avant de le donner à la jeune mère. Elle était tellement heureuse , Koga l'était tout autant. Elle venait de donner naissance à un petit garçon aux ressemblant à son père. Il avait , comme Koga, une queue de loup, des cheveux noir et de petit yeux bleu. Le bébé était blottit contre elle, il était endormit contre sa mère. Le reste des gens qui se trouvait dans la hutte trouvait que le portrait était magnifique. Kagome couché avec son enfant, et Koga à ses côtés.

-Alors , Comment aller vous l'appeler ? demanda Sango, curieuse

\- Nous avions pensé à Hiroshi...

\- C'est un Magnifique prénom , dirent en choeur Kaede et Sango

Koga embrassa sa femme qui répondit bien entendu à son baiser, avant de prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Il semblait si petit dans les bras de son père. La jeune famille était si heureuse...

Plusieurs années plus tard, Kagome et Koga se trouvait dans la hutte de la tribut. La jeune fille portait désormait des vêtements de fourrure, comme le reste du clan. Elle avait donner naissance à 2 autres enfants. Une fille qu'ils appelèrent Eirin, et un autre garçon qu'ils nommèrent Jin. Les plus jeunes était maintenant agée maintenant de 5 ans , en âge humain, puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux. Les enfants jouait ensemble à cache-cache. Eirin était comme sa mère. Elle avait des yeux bruns , des cheveux de jaie ainsi qu'une peau pâle, Tandis que son jumeau ressemblait à Hiroshi, sauf qu'il n'avait pas la peau foncé comme lui et son père.

Kagome se trouvait un peu plus loin et observa ses enfants jouer ensemble. Elle souriait bêtement, quand soudainement elle sentit quelqu'un poser ses mains sur sa taille. Sachant pertinament qui s'était , elle se retoura simplement pour voir l'homme de sa vie.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas trop épuisant, Kagome?

\- Non Koga, Ils jouent à cache-cache ensemble.

Elle embrassa tendrement son homme avant d'appeler ses enfants.

-Les enfants! Votre père est revenu de la chasse ! cria-t-elle

Les enfants arrêtèrent de jouer et se mirent à courrir vers leurs père. Ils sautèrent tous sur lui, le fesant tomber sur le rièrent tous et Kagome se jetta elle aussi sur son époux. Ils étaient tous unis et heureux, que pouvaient-ils demander de plus qu'avoir des magnifique enfants et avoir trouver l'amour de leurs vie?


End file.
